


We Met At A Bar

by loulou23



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Sexual Tension, Touching, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou23/pseuds/loulou23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time meeting Sebastian Stan, in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday night that I met him. 

I decided to get out of the house for once, and headed to my preferred bar where it was dark, they served strong drinks and being there alone wasn't noticed. I got dressed, keeping it simple with a curve-hugging black dress with shoulder straps that pushed up my breasts, and teamed it with black and gold strappy heels. Like I said, simple. I wasn't in the mood to attract attention, but I liked to feel good. 

I strolled in and took a seat at the bar, ordered a gin and tonic, crossed my legs and looked around to inspect who was in the bar. People were involved in their own groups so I returned to my drink, relaxing in the dimmed lighting, softly pulsing music and the chatter behind me. 

I finished my drink and ordered a second when I felt someone brush beside me, taking the empty seat next to me, ignoring all the other empty seats at the bar. I inhaled and a woodsy cologne, mint and leather hit me. It was pleasant, earthy and intriguing. The man beside me offered a "Hi", and I tilted my glass in his direction, wanting to be left alone. He ordered a whiskey and sipped on it quietly. I looked up at the mirror behind the bar, trying to surreptitiously inspect his face without being noticed, but all I could see was the man's thick head of hair and his leather jacket. He looked up at the mirror sensing my glance, and I looked away before making eye contact. He leaned over, looking down my legs and commented, "Nice heels". I looked down at them, muttered, "Oh, thanks", and turned back to my drink. 

He shifted in his seat towards me and said, "Hi. I'm Sebastian". 

I sighed in exasperation, and started saying "I'm ...". I looked at his face and became momentarily speechless. He lowered his head and raised his eyebrows, prompting me. I took a gulp and said, "Y/N", my throat suddenly uncomfortably dry. 

He tipped his glass toward mine, and I lightly knocked mine against his in return. He studied me from his seat as I tried to maintain my composure. It was becoming increasingly difficult to do so, as I realised Sebastian Stan was not only sitting next to me, but wanted to talk to me. 

I cleared my throat, and he leaned towards me and asked, "Are you here with friends or ...". 

I inhaled deeply, looked at him and forced myself to answer, replying "I'm alone. What about you?"

"I'm working here in the city. Decided to check out the place and the people on my own".

That caught my attention. One of the world's most devastatingly handsome men was out alone, in my city. At this bar. Making conversation with me. I tried to ignore the sound of my heart thumping so loudly and hard in my chest, and turned to my drink, took a sip but found there was nothing there. He noticed, and ordered me another. 

I nodded, barely remembering my manners and said, "Thanks. That's very generous of you". 

He leaned in, placing his hand on the small of my back and flirtatiously replied, "That's no problem. I'm generous in many ways". 

I burst out in laughter, unable to control myself, releasing the tension I had built up inside while trying to appear cool and collected. He grinned that bewitching smile at my laughter, and I felt lightheaded at the sight. 

I took a breath and spoke in the direction of the bar, commenting, "Oh wow. So what they say about you is true. You are a flirt". I felt more confident not looking directly at him - those eyes were disarming and I wanted to keep my wits about me and not make a fool of myself in front of this man. 

He didn't look remotely embarrassed at my assessment, he just grinned and winked at me. He took a sip of his drink and said, "Yes, I am. So I like to make a beautiful woman laugh. Is that so wrong? Especially when she blushes like you do".

I was dumbfounded and protested, saying, "You can't even see if I'm blushing in here, it's too dark in here", but he just slid his chair to mine in response, leaned his shoulder to my shoulder and said, "I'm looking pretty closely". 

This was becoming too much to bear, but I quickly caught and reasoned with myself, asking why I was resisting this, obviously not finding an answer. I threw back my drink, and turned to face him. He looked mildly surprised, and asked, "Thirsty?" 

"No", I replied, boldly reaching over to take his drink, and finishing his too, to his amazement. His delighted laughter was the most wonderful sound ever, and I wanted to hear it again. The idea that I could make Sebastian Stan laugh was utterly heady, and I wanted more.

We started talking, flirting, and I realised he enjoyed making me laugh perhaps as much as I wanted to make him laugh. I leaned back in my chair, covering my mouth with my hand, and laughed at the preposterousness of the evening. As I returned to my normal position, he lifted his hand and brushed it softly over my shoulder, ran it down my arm, and slid it to my lower back again, moving his body in closer, and comfortably sat like that. As we talked more, the conversation turned more serious, which seemed to inspire more interest and affection with one another. 

A lull in conversation happened, and he removed his jacket. I commented, "I love that jacket on, on you, it smells so wonderful". He held it in his hands for a moment, then held it out to me with an expectant look, as I leaned in and inhaled deeply, savouring and trying to remember the smell of leather combined with his intoxicating scent I was getting drunk on. He smelt better than I ever imagined. I was pretty sure no mans scent in the future would ever be as intoxicating as his was right then.

He placed his jacket on the back of his chair, and emboldened by the alcohol and his heady scent, I ran my fingers up his arm, and without thinking muttered, "... But this is good, too". I heard a sharp draw of breath from him, as I slowly ran my fingers over the curves of his muscles, marvelling at the strength in his arms, and he remained still. 

Taking his stillness as acceptance, I reached to touch his face, touching his scruff, feeling it slightly bend and follow underneath my fingers, and traced the outline of his forehead, down over his cheekbone, arriving at his lips that I had fantasised about. I lightly drew over them with my fingers, applying pressure to see them move to my will, and watched them retract back to their normal, full shape. I discovered his upper lip had a beautiful curve that I enjoyed running my finger over. 

I continued my exploration of his face, and ran my fingers down lightly through his hair, scratching his scalp and he closed his eyes in response. I reached for his ear, caressing it, and slid my index and middle finger down both sides of it, softly at first, then a bit firmer. He noticed the pressure applied, opened his eyes, deeply dilated, and burned them into mine. My body retracted slightly, taken aback at the lust and intent in his eyes, but then I began to move forward, towards his face, wanting to feel his lips against mine. Instead, he gripped my legs abruptly, and twisted my chair around, along with his own, to face each other.

I winced for a second at the strength of his grip, but forgot about the pain as I caught his eyes, and we both stopped still, shallowly breathing, anticipating the next move. I held his hands that were firmly gripping my legs, and he blinked, as did I, our trance momentarily broken.

He looked down at my legs and ran his hands down them, saying again, "I really like these heels". I stifled a laugh, as his predilection of women in heels was well known. Instead I half smirked, cocked an eyebrow, and extended my leg out up against his thigh, dragging the heel along his leg, and asked, "These?" 

He shakily exhaled, composure gone, and roughly pushed my leg back down, and in the same quick movement, sat forward, and nudged my legs apart with his knee, and I bravely spread them at him, lost in my desire for this man, forgetting appropriate behaviour in a public place such as this.

He moved forward to kiss me, finally, as I was desperate for more contact, giving into the basic need that was building up inside of me, when I felt his hand sliding up my legs at the same time. To others, we looked like people making out at the bar, but they could not see his hand subtly moving up my thighs ...

I inhaled quickly and froze, as his eyes and nose and mouth came into extreme close-up, and all I could do was close my eyes and let him take the lead. I felt his breath on my lips, and then multiple things happened at once - one of his hands stroked my face, his lips touched mine, and his other hand slid under my dress. I felt overwhelmed at the sensory overload of his touching and scent, my breathing hitched, but I had the presence of mind to remember to exhale, and then kissed him back, sliding ever so slightly towards him, allowing for easier access to my sweet spot that felt both on fire and soaking wet. 

As we kissed, I tasted whiskey and mint, and felt his tongue start to massage mine. I lost self control, moaning into his mouth, until his fingers reached my soaked underwear, and he applied pressure on my covered folds, testing, wanting, trying for a response. 

He pulled away from the kiss but did not pull his hand away from between my legs. Instead, he studied my face as he slid his middle finger up and down my swollen lips. My eyes uncontrollably fluttered, and I moaned, desperate for more. My eyes opened, blazing at his, and he knew he had me right where I would do anything for more.

He leaned forward once more, kissed me deeply, and slowly, devastatingly pulled his hand away from my heat, my need, and said, "Hey. Do you want to ... take this somewhere else more private?"

I felt pained at the loss of contact, and throatily replied, "Yes". 

He lifted his damp finger to his nose, inhaled and I almost fainted at the sight of his pleasure of my smell.

Feeling dizzy, I confusedly collected my things as he paid, and he wrapped his leather jacket over my shoulders, pulled me in close to his scorching hot body, and we walked out to continue our mutual pleasure privately.


	2. Out Of The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a result of my enjoying this story far too much to finish there, there is a new chapter. What happened after they left the bar?
> 
> (Probably not what you expect actually, but hopefully you enjoy it! I hope it's a worthy chapter after the first one) x

Stepping out of the bar, the slightly cool air stung my face and I sobered up a little, as his arm pulled me in protectively, I curled into his body and we started walking, him taking the lead. 

We mostly walked in silence towards his place, stopping at street corners to let cars pass. The cool night air had cleared my mind a little, as I realised I wanted to have a little more fun with him, and make some more memories of this night before it was inevitably over. 

We stopped at a street corner, and I looked up at him and smiled so brightly that he chuckled, and asked, "What?"

"I just ... can't believe how this night has turned out. I didn't want to talk to anyone tonight, but then you walked in, looking the way you do, being so funny and sweet. And really, after you bought me that drink, I knew I had you", I said mischievously. 

His laugh broke the silent night, and he replied, "YOU had ME? You talk a good game, but I saw you quietly having some internal battle with yourself. You don't hide your feelings from your face as well as you think you do ... luckily for me". I blushed and looked away, and he continued, "Ah. There's that charming blush I saw earlier. I am, admittedly, a sucker for a beautiful woman who blushes as much and as easily as you do". 

He leaned into kiss my lips, but I kissed him playfully on his nose, pulled away from him grinning, and took his hand saying, "Come on. Follow me". We crossed the road and I took him into the darkened park, and headed towards the playground lit by the clear night sky and moon. 

"I want to have some fun".

"Well ... what sort of fun do you have in mind?" The double meaning of his question was not lost on me, but I persisted with my idea. I considered his question for a second, and said, "Okay. Here's a challenge for you. You have to climb to the top of the rock wall in say .. 30 seconds. _If_ you win ... you can... hmm ..." My voice dropped an octave, turning husky at the thought, "You can then kiss me ... anywhere you want to, on my body. Out here", I paused, then continued, "Oh, plus, you have to climb the wall shirtless", I laughed, childishly adding that condition, knowing he'd do it anyway. 

He nodded, agreeing, and stripped his shirt off, handing it to me, and stood in front of me, moonlight and the cool air on his skin, making him seem more vulnerable somehow. I reached forward, noticed his hardened nipples, and lightly touched his bare chest, aroused by the heat radiating from his skin. 

He grabbed my hand and shook his head. "Nuh uh. No touching", then grinned broadly as I pouted, and jogged over to the wall with a spring in his step. 

"Okay, hang on, I gotta set up the timer on my phone", I said. He stood at the base, looking up the wall, as I set up the timer and said, ".... okay ... and go!"

He found his footing and started climbing, looking up, working out the best strategy. I quickly opened the camera on my phone and took a single snap of him climbing the wall, muscles in his back working hard, his strong hands outreached, making his way up. 

I checked the clock and read out loud, "25 ... 26 ... 27 ..." 

"I did it! Done! Ha ha! Champion!" he interrupted me. I laughed at his enthusiasm and clapped as he climbed down the ladder behind the wall. He walked over to me, and he grabbed me and kissed me deeply, both of our bodies still shaking with laughter. His eyes sparkled, making me weak in the knees - and elsewhere - and I laughed at his delight of reaching the top. 

"Wow! Well done! Okay. What have you got for me?"

I watched him as he looked around the playground, and inwardly marveled at the sculpted perfection of his chest, and the faint sweat I could see on it. He looked so masculine, and it took a lot of effort for me to return to the present. I shook my head out of my trance, just as he looked at me, ready to issue my challenge and rubbed his hands together. 

"Okay. You see those monkey bars over there?" I nodded. "You have to climb across them, from one end to the other. In ... 20 seconds. Here's the condition - you have to do it in your heels. In ... only your heels", grinning wickedly.

"... What?" I blinked.

"I had to go shirtless. You have to take off your dress. Climb across in everything else. In 20 seconds", he reiterated gleefully.

I considered his challenge, wanting to say no, and looked nervously around, seeing no-one in sight, and feeling slightly reckless, nodded. Speaking with more confidence than I felt, I asked, "And when I win?"

"Ah. Well. What do you want?"

I considered that. Sex seemed inevitable, so I didn't need to play for that. I was pretty sure he would let me kiss him wherever I wanted, so I let that idea go too. Then I had an epiphany. I looked around, building suspense, and playfully said, "I want you to tell me how I awesome I am ... Wait, forget that. I want you to tell me ... what your thing is with heels - no, wait", pretending to ponder, as his eyes widened, "I know. I want you", placing my hand upon his chest and holding his gaze, "to tell me how you're going to get me off tonight". 

He made a choking sound from his throat, as my smile widened, and I savoured his reactions that went from shock, into confusion, astonishment and then turned into a confident, self-assured smirk. I continued to smile sweetly at him, and he licked his top lip, looking at me. My smile faltered for a moment - that damn tongue thing he did got to me - but I regained my confidence, nodded, took off his jacket, turned my back to him, looking over my shoulder and said, "Unzip me, won't you?" 

He stepped in closely, and his hand brushed over my skin as he took a hold of the zipper and carefully tugged it down, taking the dress with him. I felt his warm breath on my neck, and I shivered as the cool air touched my skin. He placed his strong hands on my hips and slowly turned me around to face him. I shivered again, a chill running down my spine, unrelated to the cold this time. 

He pulled me close to him, our skin touching, and he whispered, "You don't have to do this". I took a gulp, resolving myself as my competitive nature took over, and said, "It's okay. Besides ... I want to win". He raised an eyebrow and let go of me. 

I awkwardly walked to the monkey bars, him following me, and stepped up to the bars, standing on the foot bar. He took out his phone, playfully slapped my butt for luck, and stepped away to watch me, and counted me down.

"3, 2, 1 ... and go".

I gripped the first bar and swung my arm to the next one, and continued until I had reached almost three quarters of the way across. My wrists were hurting, and I swung my body back and forth for momentum, grabbed the next bar and hung there from both hands. 

He counted down again, "3, 2, 1 ...! Oh no! You didn't make it!" 

I hung from the bar, sighed, and decided to show off a little and have some fun. I swung myself forward one last time, threw my legs up and caught the next bar with them, sliding over them until my knees rested and locked on top, and released my hands, swinging fiercely back and forth, letting out a shriek of laughter, as he came over to me. 

"Are you okay?"

Laughing, hanging upside down, I nodded emphatically. He stood in front of me, and I put my hands on his legs to stop myself from swinging more, and my face was suddenly looking at his crotch. I abruptly stopped laughing, my hands still grasping his legs, and a quiet overtook us. My mouth fell open, shallowly breathing. I made a move, gripped his legs and dragged my hands and nails up his legs, and my hands stopped short of the bulging erection I could see pressing against his jeans. 

He placed his hands on my hips, holding me steady, as I suddenly realised that his face was actually looking at my cunt. Whatever blood hadn't ran to my head already from being upside down did just then, as I blushed, realising. He slowly stepped forward, and laid a kiss upon my underwear. He deliberately inhaled deeply, then I felt his whole body shudder involuntarily. 

My body jerked, and I said shakily, "Can you ... step back, please?"

He stepped back, his eyes not breaking away from my mound, and I swung back up, grabbed the bar and let my legs hang freely. He stepped around me silently, facing me, and ran his hands up my thighs and hips as I wrapped my legs around his torso, heels pressed into his back, let go of the bars, and slowly slid down him, as he held my weight, and I gripped his shoulders. He slid his hand to grab my ass, sliding his hands underneath the material, as my cleavage heaved just below his eyes, and he looked down.

He exhaled, silent, then asked, "Are we ... done here? Can we go?" I pressed my lips together and nodded. Then he said, "You lost your challenge, so that's a shame. But since I am so generous ... I'm not going to tell you how I plan to get you off, but I will show you, instead. Repeatedly. All night." He thrust his erection against my wet panties, and I tensed up. He slowly slid me down against his body to the ground, where he passed me my dress, and he zipped me up, fingers stroking the skin on my back, and put on his shirt again.

"Do you want this?" he asked, holding out his jacket to me. 

"Yes, please", I replied breathlessly, sliding it on. He took my hand, and we left the park, **finally** on our way to intimately and thoroughly explore each other's bodies for the rest of the night.


	3. Taxi Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and you, dear reader, decided to catch a taxi to his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than other chapters, but I very badly wanted to write this. :)

We walked out of the other side of the park, and continued until we came across a cab, and hopped in. Sebastian named the apartment block the studio were putting him up at, and off we went. 

He scooted over to the middle seat, leaning in close, and nuzzled my neck. I was acutely aware of the drivers presence, so I didn't want to encourage him too much, whispering into his ear, "Can we .. wait? Until we get to yours?" He kissed me, holding my jaw with both hands, and smiled, nodding.

He bought his hand up and traced my cheek, and dragged his index finger along my lips. I opened my mouth a little in response, and he slid his finger in. I softly enveloped his finger with my warm mouth, as he slid it along my tongue. Without warning, I bit down on his finger with some pressure. Enough for him to notice. I smirked at his response, as he stopped moving his finger, and I sucked hard on it, and his body froze along side me, and I heard him catch his breath. I released my hold on his finger a little, and reached up to hold his hand, pushing it in a little farther, and started sucking it again. Massaging it with my tongue. Pulling it slowly out of my mouth, then slowly sliding it back in, humming. Lastly, I hollowed out my cheeks, sucking hard, giving him an idea of what was in store for him later tonight. 

He leaned in, hot breath on my neck and said, "Will you ... do something for me?" 

I nodded, as he slid his finger out of my mouth. 

"Take your panties off. Now. He won't know", nodding towards the driver. 

Before he gave me a chance to think, he licked along the pulse in my neck, and ran his fingers lightly up and down my legs. I shuddered at the sensations, and quietly lifted myself off the seat, and peeled my panties down my legs at his request, and stuffed them into my bag. 

He whispered in my ear, "Good girl. Now ... Spread your legs a little for me. He can't see. It's okay. You'll have to be quiet though, alright?" I nodded and bit my bottom lip in anticipation. 

He kissed my cheek and pressed his head against mine, as his hand lifted up the hem of my dress and curled his arm around, as he reached in between my legs. His middle finger touched my folds and I jolted at the feeling. He quietly said, "Shh ..." under his breath, as his finger touched me, and I felt the wetness on his finger slide along my cunt. I breathed shallowly, chest heaving, and bit my lower lip to try to stop any noise escaping my mouth. 

He repeatedly ran his fingers through my slickness, adding a second finger. He whispered, "Time to be really quiet now. Close your eyes and just ... feel". I closed my eyes and focused on what I could feel, on how he touched me.

He moved his hand, and slowly, pleasurably, pushed two fingers inside of me. My walls clenched in response, and he pushed in further, to his knuckles, then stopped. I twitched and clenched again, trying to encourage some sort of movement from him. He laughed once, under his breath, and started pulling his fingers out to my dismay, but then slid them back in, harder this time. 

He created a back and forth rhythm as he fucked me with his fingers, and I gently, involuntarily, rocked along with it. 

My breathing was getting louder by this point, but I was so lost in his touch, his chest rising and falling faster against me, and his smell permeating the air I was breathing, that I stopped caring.

He suddenly stopped, and I let out an annoyed breath, frustrated that he stopped. He pulled his fingers out of me, and eyes meeting mine, smelled his fingers, then sucked his fingers, one at a time. His eyes closed as he tasted my desire, and then he leaned in and whispered under his breath, "You smell like sex ... and you taste so ...", searching for the right word, "... inviting". My eyes widened, and I sat there stunned, trying to comprehend his words.

"Open again, please", and he slid his hands down again, to my wet heat. 

Once again, he built a rhythm, but it was different this time. Rougher, harder. He curled his wrist to graze my sweet spot inside, as I fell back into the rhythm of rocking my body along with his tempo. 

He leaned in and nibbled my lobe, and said in a hushed tone, " _If_ you can be quiet, I will finish what I started here". I looked confused, and he elaborated saying, "I will get you off, here and now. Do you want me to give you a sweet release?"

I nodded, and he continued thrusting in and out of me, until his thumb reached for my clit. I grabbed onto his hand tightly as he controlled my increasing pleasure, and threw my head back against the seat, as he built up the tempo, and my breathing stifled, and then he removed his thumb from my clit. 

I twitched again, and he whispered, "Okay .... You can let go now", as his thumb again rubbed slickly over my clit and my body tensed up, thighs clutched together and he quickly grabbed my face, putting his mouth over mine as my orgasm washed over me, walls tensing around his fingers, and I moaned into his mouth, him kissing me, as I fell under his spell. His undeniable spell of charm, playfulness and now, orgasm giver. 

He kissed me until my shaking subsided, then smiled, seemingly satisfied at his work. I took several deep breaths, and fell against him in bliss. 

"How was that? You seem relaxed now", and chuckled to himself.

"I am good. Fucked. Pleasantly, so".

He grinned, pulled me in close and kissed my head. "We're around the corner from mine. Unless you're ... done for the night?"

I couldn't tell if he was joking or serious with that question. I replied, saying, "Well, that _was_ amazing. But ... I don't really feel like you've proved just how generous you are. Not yet. I am, coincidentally, also in a giving mood," and winked at him. He laughed, and I said, "To be continued ... at yours?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. I've decided to finish this story at Chapter 3. I have written a half of this final chapter (which has been playing on my mind for months), but I was unable to find the enthusiasm to finish it.
> 
> I'm definitely a fan of writing (and reading!) the build-up, the tease, the foreplay in fanfic ... but when it comes to the actual writing of gettin' down, I don't enjoy writing it so much. So I'm going to finish the story at Chapter 3. I enjoyed writing Ch1-3 though. :)
> 
> I hope you don't mind, and I also hope that maybe you enjoy the frustration of where this fun little story was going but stopped abruptly. ;) (I know I always enjoy the frustration build-up reading fanfic, so ... similiar thing? ;)


End file.
